vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flower/@comment-27.111.71.86-20170821034025/@comment-53539-20170822074331
If you look in the gallery, despite the clothes Flower still has breasts and the same body shape she had in V3. Be it, she is a young female so doesn't have a very noticeable figure to begin with. But she is still the same. @Viper, there is issues with headcanons that denounce the canon though, as you aren't liking the vocaloid for who they really are as a character. I did have a argument on DA over this wherin someone couldn't accept Flower wasn't identified as "female" and could only see her as non-binary. This creates other problems, as you comply with stereotypes, as I highlighted early in another comment line. Stereotypes that can be more damaging. As I said to the person though... A lot of the problem is that the vocaloids are made for a general audience or a specific audience, or are just repeatiting formulas that worked since 2007. This means there isn't a lot of room. The problem is that you also have to consider that minority groups (for example, gays) only represent 4% of the worlds total population, so a lot of developers want to appeal to the higher %, meaning... the other 96%. So this presents the problem we have in media. Its not like the dark skinned situation, as that's different since there are entire countries wherein the residents have these darker skin tones, and even in countries with its mixed... The population is often large enough to be noted but they are STILL ignored. I understand why people feel the need to force an ideal on a character though... For this reason. The feeling of under representation is there. Plus even if you do get it, you may not like what you have. Besides, when have fans ever taken a character as they are? I can remember as a Beyblade fan reading fanfiction and thinking "we watched the same show right? Kai would never act like that!". ITs always been an issue brought up, for characters such as Spock (example; "live long and prosper"), and others in popular TV, that their remembered for something that basically either did once or rarely over all other traits and aspects. This is all, however, very sad to not only accept but understand... As a dyslexic I'm part of that 10% of the population with that issue... Yet when disability is addressed, they either only reference wheel chair bound disabled people or the same stereotypes for dyslexics of not being able to read at all. :-/ @anon ip; 27 Flower isn't a Vocaloid from CFM, so she is unlikely to appear in any CFM based media. Gumi does, but this is because she is not only one of the Big 8, but she is there as merely a guest. ITs likely Internet co paid for her to be there. Outside of Gumi... There has been Gackpo represented in CFM, but that's it. Aside from one or two instances of Sweet Ann appearing in a song because she was used as a back up singer, as well as other vocaloids... You really won't see Flower in CFM.